A Dark World
by Agent Ruby Red
Summary: "Loki are you mad!" Thor shouts. "Possibly." Loki replies smiling. "We're all gonna die." I muttered as I held on tighter to the boat.
1. Jane's Missing!

Jane and a date sit in a restaurant. Jane hides behind her menu, her date slips her a note to try and get her attention. The note says 'hi'.

"Hi!" the Richard says.

"Hi.." Jane says putting the menu down.

"So what's the story with you? " Richard asks.

"Why should there have to be a story? There's no story. " Jane says hurriedly.

"You've spent the first ten minutes of our date hiding behind a menu that has three choices on it. It's either chicken, vegetarian or fish. Jane I'm thinking there's a story, and the story either involves a guy… "

"It's complicated." Jane says apologetically.

"Is he still around?"

"No. He..went away."

"I've been there. The going away part. I was seeing a woman and ah, she took a job in New York. Eventually the distance killed it. And the fact that she, uh, she kept sleeping with other dudes."

"Oh no! "

"Ooh so many. " Richard grimaces. A woman approaches the table. Richard looks to her and begins placing his order.

"Hi, um, could we get some wine please?" Richard asks.

"Sure, I'd love some." The woman says.

"Richard, this is Darcy." Jane introduces Darcy to Richard. Darcy looks to Jane, gives the thumbs up and mouths 'sweet'

"What are you doing here? " Jane asks. Darcy grabs a chair, takes a seat and starts buttering herself some bread.

"Oh, hello." Richard says to Darcy.

"Sup! So I show up for work at the lab-slash-your-mum's-house, fully expecting you to be moping around in your pajamas eating ice cream and obsessing about you-know-who… "

"Ah." Richard nods his head, his suspicion about the ex confirmed.

"But you're not! You're wearing lady clothes! You even showered didn't you? You smell good." Darcy continues.

"Is there a point to all of this? Because there really needs to be a point to all of this.." Jane asks slightly irritated.

"Right. You know all that scientific equipment you don't look at anymore? " Darcy pulls a piece of equipment out of her pocket and passes it to Jane.

"You might want to start looking at it again. This is the reason we came all the way out here. "

"It's malfunctioning. " Jane says.

"That's what I said." Jane thumps it on the table.

"That's what I did! But you just done it a little more scientific." Jane looks to Richard as she passes it back to Darcy.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Jane says dismmisively.

"Doesn't look like nothing. Kinda looks like the readings that Eric was rambling about. Our friend Eric kinda went banana balls. " Darcy says turning to Richard.

"I'm not interested. He's not interested. Time for you to go now." Darcy looks from Jane to Richard and gets to her feet.

"Okay."

"Short but sweet. " Richard comments.

"She needs help." Jane and Richard return to staring at their menus.

"I think I'm gonna have sea bass."

"Sea bass. Yes, sea bass is good. Sea bass. Sea bass sea bass sea bass … sea bass." Jane repeats distractedly.

"Jane, maybe you should stop saying sea bass and go after your friend." Richard says closing his menu.

"I'm so sorry!" Jane says as she gets up.

"I'll just stay here and say sea bass alone." Richard jokes.

-

"Man I hate you." Jane says as she walks to the car.

"What? I thought he was cute."

"Just shut up and drive." Jane says as she buckles her seatbelt.

"Ello luv." Jane whips her head around to see Rebel sitting in the backseat with a young man.

"Hey, Rebel..who's he?" Jane asks looking at Darcy.

"He's my intern. " Darcy says like its obvious.

"You have an intern? "

"Oh, yeah."

"For the record I had nothing to do with this." Rebel says crossing her arms.

"Wha-You make him get coffee and food for you!" Darcy says turning back to look at Rebel

"Yes, I do." Rebel says smugly not bothering to deny it.

"Hello Doctor Foster. It's a.. It's a great honour to be working with ya." the intern says excitedly.

"Calm down kid." Rebel says yanking the intern back.

"Right… I have to call Eric. " Jane says turning around and pulling her phone out.

"Oop, take a right. " the intern looks down at his GPS unit. Darcy Swings left into traffic. Rebel smacks her head against the car window.

"OW!"

"Left! " the intern shouts. Darcy swerves left into the next street. Rebel is almost thrown onto the interns lap.

"DARCY!"

"I have totally mastered driving in London."

"Remind me to NEVER let you drive again." Rebel says leaning her forehead against the back of Darcy's seat.

"Hi Eric, it's me. Again. Where are you? I came here because you said you were on to something and then you vanished." Jane says leaving a message.

-

They arrive at an industrial area, get out of the car and approach a deserted factory.

"Come on this is exciting, look, the Intern is excited! " Darcy says pointing to the intern.

"Ian. " the intern corrects.

"You want the phase meter? " Darcy asks.

"No." Jane says.

"Bring the phase meter. The toaster looking thing." Rebel says to Ian as she throws him the car keys.

"I know what a phase meter is." Ian says as he begins to take the phase meters out of the car. They walk past a cement truck that is laying on its side. Jane's cell phone starts ringing.

"How do I change the ringtone on this thing? " Jane asks as she answers her phone.

"An astrophysicist with three degrees should be able to change her own ring tone." Rebel deadpans.

"Why are you calling me?" Jane asks turning to face Darcy and Rebel.

"I didn't want to shout. Intern says this way." Darcy answers.

"Ian. My name's Ian." Rebel pats him on the back as she walks past him.

They enter the factory. Disturbed by movement, birds swoop by and there is the sound of footsteps.

"I am not getting stabbed in the name of science. "

"I have to go with Darcy on this one." Rebel says looking around for activity.

"It's okay, we're Americans! " Darcy then shouts.

"Is that supposed to make them like us? " Jane asks.

Three children step out as one whispers to the other 'make them go away'.

"Ah, they're just kids. " Jane sighs in relief.

"Are you the police?"

"No we're scientists. Well, I am." Jane says glancing at Darcy and Rebel. Rebel coughs into her fist uncomfortably.

"Thanks." Darcy says.

"We just found it." One child says.

"Will you show us?" Jane asks kindly.

The kids lead them to a cement truck. A boy touches his fingertip to it and it lifts into the air and starts slowly rotating. Jane gasps.

"That doesn't seem right. "

"No, what gave you that idea?" Rebel said dryly and rolled her eyes.

They ascend a stairwell. One of the kids picks up an old bottle and drops it over the edge. It falls but then disappears into thin air.

"Where'd it go?" the young girl points upwards. The bottle appears from above them, falls and disappears into same invisible field. They watch it go around a few times, then the one of the kids catches it.

"That's… That's incredible." Jane picks up a can and drops it over the edge. It disappears, but doesn't return.

"What happened? " Jane asks.

"Sometimes they come back, sometimes they don't." the young girl says.

"I wanna throw something! Jane, give me your shoe. " Darcy says. Jane picks up the gadget Darcy had shown her at the restaurant. The readings are going crazy.

"I haven't seen readings like this since… since…"

"New Mexico?" Jane gives Darcy a disbelieving look

"Don't touch anything! " Jane says as she runs towards the next flight of stairs.

Rebel watches Jane leave and contemplates following her.

"Give me your shoe." Darcy says to Ian wiggling her fingers.

But thinks better of it when Darcy starts messing around.

Further up the stairs, Jane looks over and sees Darcy is throwing things off the stairwell. The wind picks up and she moves on.

Ian throws in the car keys - they don't return.

"Were those the… car keys?" Darcy asks. Ian makes an 'oops face'.

"Dumbass." Rebel facepalms, shaking her head.

Jane tracks the gadget's signal through the building. The wind picks up and then she is lifted and pulled towards doors and into a strange dark place that is no longer a room within the building but rather a large dark cavern. The walls appear to be the remains of an ancient city She finds herself being lightly placed to her feet on the edge of a steep drop into nothingness.

"Darcy! Rebel!" Jane calls out.

Jane turns and sees she is on a great stone platform. In the middle is a large towering column with a red glow inside it. She approaches. Stamped into the ground around it is a Bifrost marking. Something red is moving within the column. Tendrils float out, making an eerie screeching sound as they shift around her. They flow into her. She falls unconscious to the ground.

-

In deep space the Dark Elf flagship, the Ark, is awakening – Malekith waking along with it. He steps out onto a kind of balcony overlooking a huge amphitheater where the remainders of his army are awakening from within their pods.

[in Elvish]: "The Aether awakens us. The Convergence returns." Malekith says.

-

On ASGARD, Thor approaches Heimdall as he stands watch over the universe.

"You're late. " Heimdall says already knowing who is standing there.

"Merriment can sometimes be a heavier burden than battle." Thor apologizes.

"Then you're one of them incorrectly. " Thor laughs at this.

"Perhaps. How fare the stars?" he asks.

"Still shining. From here I can see nine realms and ten trillion souls."

Heimdall drives his sword into the control panel in the center of the observatory. He looks to Thor.

"You recall what I told you of the Convergence? "

"Yes. The alignment of the worlds. It approaches, doesn't it?"

"The universe hasn't seen this marvel since before my watch began. Few can sense it, even fewer can see it. But while it's effects can be dangerous, it is truly beautiful." Stars and infinite galaxys swirl in Heimdall's eyes.

"I see nothing."

"Or perhaps that is not the beauty you seek?" Thor laughs for a moment before once again becoming serious.

"How is she?" he asks.

"She's quite clever, your mortal. She doesn't know it yet, but she studies the Convergence as well. Even… " Heimdall pauses.

"What?" Thor asks concerned.

"I can't see her."

-

After watching Darcy and Ian mess around with the...whatever the hell that damn thing is. I noticed that it was taking Jane more time then it should to finish checking the rest of the floor.

"Hey Darcy I'm gonna go check on Jane really quick."

"Okay. Have fun." Darcy said as she threw a can down into the thingamabob.

"Don't do anything stupid until I get back." I pulled my gun out from where it was tucked into the waist band of my pants and began walking in the direction Jane disappeared off into.

Once I was far enough I let my Cat tail and ears appear. My ears swiveled on my head trying to pick up any sign of Jane. My tail began to swish back and forth as I grew more worried.

I walked done the hall were Jane's scent was strongest. I walked on until I came to a stop. Her scent ended in the middle of the hallway.

"What the hell?" I whispered. I looked around but saw nothing the trail ended here. I retraced my steps but I ended up in the same spot.

"Oooooh no Fury is not gonna be happy with me!" I ran my fingers through my hair tugging my ears down. I sprinted back over to where I had left Darcy and Ian.

"DARCY!"

"Holy shit! What did you have to yell!" Darcy said as she placed a hand over her heart and slumped against Ian.

"I cant find Jane." I said tucking my gun away.

"Use your kitty senses to find her or something i'm sure she's around here somewhere." Darcy said waving her hand dismissively.

"Dont you think I did that already! I looked EVERYWHERE for her. She isn't here." Darcy stood up straight seeing how serious I was.

"Lets check the building one more time." I nodded. and Darcy proceeded to drag Ian with her in the opposite direction. I turned and basrely took one step forward when I realized something.

"DID YOU JUST SAY KITTY SENSES!?"


	2. Heigh-Ho Heigh-Ho Off To Asgard We Go!

Enjoy Luvs! :D

Jane is in 'another place' floating amid the Aether. When she wakes, she's back in the building, lying on the concrete. She sits up confused before she runs out to see Darcy talking to police.

"Jane! Where the hell were you? " Darcy yells running over to Jane.

"I was looking all over the place for you! Are you trying to give me a god damned heart attack!" I shout stalking towards Jane.

"Tell me you didn't call the police? "

"Well what was I supposed to do? " Darcy countered.

"Not call the police?"

Rebel growled in annoyance.

"I've been freaking out! "

"You call the cops, they call the Feds. Next thing you know we have SHIELD crawling all over the area as if they're running the place. "

"A bit too late for that deary." Rebel muttered.

"Jane! "

"We had a stable gravitational anomaly! We had unimpeded access! Our only competition was ten years old!"

"Jane! You were gone for five hours! " Rebel shouted.

"What?"

They stare at each other, it begins raining but they realize the rain is not falling on them.

"That's weird. "

Jane is holding out her hand but no rain is falling on her. She looks to her left and sees Thor standing meters away, staring at her. She walks to him. The rain falls on Darcy and Rebel as Jane moves away from her.

"Aw seriously!" Rebel hissed her hair plastered against her head.

"Typical. " Darcy mutters wrapping her arms around herself.

-

"Jane- " Jane slaps Thor across the face.

"Sorry, I just needed to make sure you were real. It's been a very strange day. "

"I am... Jane I.." Jane slaps him again.

"Where were you? "

"Where were you? Heimdall could not see you."

"I was right here where you left me. I was waiting, and then I was crying, and then I went out looking for you… You said you were coming back! "

"I know, I know. But the Bifrost was destroyed. The Nine Realms erupted into chaos; wars were raging, marauders were pillaging… I had to put an end to the slaughter. "

"As excuses go, it's not… terrible. But I saw you on TV, you were – you were in New York! "

"Jane I fought to protect you from the dangers of my world but.. I was wrong. I was a fool. But I believe that Fate bought us together. Jane I don't know where you were or what happened, but I do know this. "

"What? " Jane asks swooning.

"I know.."

"You do?"

"Do what? "

"What? "

They lean in towards each other, but as they're about to go for the Disney kiss, Darcy runs over.

"Hey! Is this you?" She indicates the rain, which Thor instantly stops.

"About freakin time!" Rebel yells loud enough for Thor to hear as she holds her wet arms out. A miserable expression on her face.

"Uh, we're kinda in the middle of something here. " Jane says motioning with her hand to Thor and back to herself.

"Um, I'm pretty sure we are getting arrested." Darcy informs her.

"They sure as hell can try!" Rebel growls, getting wet already made her irritated and these cops were not helping her mood.

"Hold that thought." Jane says quickly to Thor before walking over to the officers.

"Look at you, still all muscly and everything! How's space? " Darcy asks randomly.

"Space is fine." Thor says humoring her.

-  
Jane strides up to one of the policemen.

"Excuse me! "

"Are you Jane Foster?" An officer asks.

"Yes. "

"Do you know this man? " The policeman gestures to Ian, who's being patted down against a cop car.

"He's my intern. My intern's intern. "

"This is private property and you're trespassing, the lot of you. You'll have to come with me." the officer states.

"Put a hand on me. I dare you." Rebel glares at an officer. The officer pales and steps back.

The cop reaches out to take Jane's arm, a burst of Aether explodes from within her and blasts everyone backwards. Thor shields Darcy then runs to Jane, who is lying on the ground.

"Jane! Jane! Are you alright? " Thor helps Jane to her feet.

"What just happened? " Jane asks disoriented.

"Shit happened that's what." Rebel groaned as she got back to her feet. "Aw fuck that hurt."

"Place your hands on your heads, step back! " the officer orders.

"This woman is unwell. " Thro tries to reason with the officer.

"She's dangerous." The officer says pulling out his gun.

"So am I." Thor says lowly.

"What he said." Rebel moved her jacket out of the way to reveal her hand gun.

"Requesting armed response officers to the scene! " the officer says into his radio.

"Hold on." Thor pulls Jane close.

"What are you doing? " Jane asks. Rebel loops her arm through Thor's.

"You bitches aint leavin me here." Rebel loops her arm through Thor's .

Thor looks up to the sky. The Bifrost opens and beams them up. Darcy steps over the smoldering imprint it left on the ground, and looks up.

"Holy shit!"

Jane, Rebel and Thor travel through the Bifrost, to ASGARD. From the observatory, Heimdall watches their entrance.

"That. Was. Awesome!"

"We have to do that again! " Jane says smiling. She turns and sees Heimdall and falters.

"Hi."

"Sup."

"Welcome to Asgard." Heimdall greets.

-

On Svartalfheim, Malekith looks over the desolate remains of his homeland, drops to his knees and picks up a handful of dirt. Algrim approaches.

[in Elvish]: "Look at my legacy, Algrim. I barely remember the time before light. " says Malekith. Algrim places a hand on Malekith's shoulder.

"Our survival will be your legacy. " Algrim responds.

"The Asgardians will suffer as we have suffered. I will reclaim the Aether. I will restore our world and I'll put an end to this poisonous world." Malekith says determinedly.


	3. The Aether

On Asgard, Jane is lying on a table, an energy field of some kind around her. Asgard's physician, Eir, stands beside her, alongside her assistants, surrounds her. They study the energy field to try and determine the cause of her illness. Jane points to the thick mass of it floating above her.

"What's that?" Jane asks.

"Seriously it's freakin me out." Rebel adds.

"Be still. " Eir orders.

"This is not of Earth. What is it?" Thor asks.

"We do not know. But he will not survive the amount of energy surging within her." A healer answers.

"That's a quantum field generator, isn't it?" Jane asks excitedly.

"It's a Soul Forge. " Eir corrects her.

"Does a Soul Forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?"

"Yes." Eir says looking impressed.

"Quantum field generator." Jane says quietly to Thor. Thor smiles affectionately. And Rebel snorts in amusement. Odin enters the healing room with armed guards.

"My words are mere noises to you that you ignore them completely? "

"She's ill." Thor tries to reason with his father.

"She is mortal. Illness is their defining trait. "

"I brought her here so we can help her. "

"She does not belong here in Asgard any more than a goat belongs at a banquet table."

"Did he just… " Jane sits up and looks at Thor. She looks to Odin.

"Who do you think you are?" Jane asks clearly offended.

"I am Odin. King of Asgard. Protector of the Nine Realms. "

"Burn."

"Oh. Well I'm.. "

"I know very well who you are. Jane Foster. "

"You told your dad about me? " Jane asks turning to Thor smiling.

"Something's within her father. Something I have not seen."

"Her world has its healers, they're called doctors, let them deal with it. Guards! Take her back to Midgard! " The guards approach Jane, Thor steps forward to intervene.

"No I wouldn't.. "

"Hit the deck!" Rebel ducks.

The Aether zaps the guards. Jane slumps onto the bed.

"… touch her. Jane, are you alright? "

Odin steps forward and runs his hand over Jane's arm. As he does so, her skin glows red.

"It's impossible. "

"The infection, it's defending her?." Eir says awestruck.

"No. It's defending itself." Thor realizes.

"Defending itself from what?" Rebel asks uneasily.

"Come with me." Odin orders.

-

Odin leads Jane and Thor through the hall of science; a huge cavernous chamber, at the center of which is Yggdrasil, the World Tree. They enter the palace library.

"There are relics that predate the universe itself. What lies within her appears to be one of them. The Nine Realms are not eternal. They had a dawn, as they will have a dusk. But before that dawn the dark forces, the Dark Elves, reigned absolute and unchallenged. "

"Oh great a history lesson. I get enough of those from Steve."

Odin carefully opens an ancient, beautifully illuminated book and selects a page. As Thor reads from it, the illustration moves.

"Whoa…"

"Before the eternal night, the Dark Elves come to steal away your light." These were the stories mother told to us as children" Thor says looking up at Odin.

"Their leader, Malekith, made a weapon out of that darkness, it was called the Aether. While the other relics often appear as stones, the Aether is fluid, and ever changing. It changes matter into dark matter, and seeks out host bodies, drawing strength from their life force. Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness. But, after eternities of bloodshed, my father Bor finally triumphed; ushering in a peace that lasted thousands of years. " Odin explains.

'What happened? " Jane asks looking up from the page to look at the king.

"He killed them all."

"What? He killed an entire race? Don't you guys have laws against genocide or something?" Rebel asks her gaze flicking from the magic history book to Odin.

"Are you certain? The Aether was said to have been destroyed with them, and yet here it is." Thor motions to Jane.

"The Dark Elves are dead." Odin states confidently.

"Why do I feel like you just jinxed it?"

"Does your book happen to mention how to get it out of me? " Jane asks irritated.

"No. It does not."

"The why the heck did you bring us here?!"

-  
On the DARK ELF ARK, Malekith speaks with Algrim.

"The worlds are nearly aligned." Algrim informs Malekith.

"You will be the last of the Cursed." Malekith tells him.

"Let my life be sacrificed. It is no less than our people did, or you have done. " Algrim says volunteering himself.

Malekith stabs Algrim in the stomach. Algrim grunts in pain but does not cry out. Malekith presses his forehead against Algrim's.

"You will become darkness. Cursed to this existence until it consumes you." Malekith reaches back and grabs a gem. He places the gem that looks like molten lava into the wound. It is with this gem that Algrim will transform.

"Until then, no power our enemies possess can stop you."

"I will tear down their defenses and ensure your return a universe reborn." Algrim promises.

Another dark elf brings forward a horned mask for Algrim to wear as a Marauder disguise, and a fleet of Harrow Ships, the Dark Elves smaller spacecraft, depart from the Ark.

-

On Asgard, the Bifrost opens. Fandral and Volstagg lead a group of shackled prisoners through the Observatory and into the dungeons. Among them is Algrim. With his Marauder disguise, he is able to slip past Heimdall's watchful eyes.

Volstagg: (…? missed this part of the line… ?) to these scoundrels is beneath us.

"Oh please, if they were beneath you my rotund friend, they'd all be dead." Fandral jokes.

-

From his cell, Loki watches the prisoners file past. He turns to speak to his visitor.

"Odin continues to bring me new friends. How thoughtful. " Lokis says sarcastically.

"The books I sent, do they not interest you? " Frigga asks.

"Is that how I am to while away eternity? Reading?"

"I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable."

"Have you? Does Odin share your concern? Does Thor? It must be so inconvenient, them asking after me day and night." He mocks.

"You know full well that your actions brought you here. "

"My actions? I was merely giving truth to the lie that I've been fed my entire life. That I was born to be a king."

"A king? A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth? "

"A mere handful compared to the number that Odin has taken himself."

"Your father-"

"He's not my father! " Loki shouts angrily.

"Then am I not your mother?" Frigga asks. Loki hesitates, realizing that to deny Odin as his father, he must also deny Frigga.

"You're not." Loki forces out. Frigga forces a smile, but there are tears in her eyes. She steps closer to Loki.

"Huh. Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself. "

Loki looks regretful. Shaking his head, he steps towards Frigga and moves to place his hands upon her own upturned palms. She slowly dissolves at his touch; she is only an astral projection. Loki looks down and closes his eyes, clearly affected. 


	4. Hello Again

I sincerely apologize for the shitty chapters hopefully this will make up for it!

Enjoy!

-

~Rebels pov~

I walked around the palace grounds leaving Thor and Jane to themselves. I was wearing a long flowing black dress with a red belt. I had a black and red cape and black and gold gladiator sandals with ruby's on the front. I also had on gold cuffs that attached to my cape.

I swung my arms as I continued down the long corridor. I stopped every now and then to take a couple pictures with my STARK Phone (courtesy of Tony Stark himself). I waved at the guards as I descended into what I believe was the dungeons. They eyed me curiously but let me pass.  
I walked down the stone steps and walked straight looking at the prisoners in each cage. One growled at me and I grew my fangs and hissed.

The creature stepped back startled and I smirked. I left my fangs out as well as my ears and tail. It's been awhile since I let them out so it felt good to let them stretch. I kept walking until I saw a familiar god clad in green. His back was turned to me. I spun on my heel and was about to make my escape when a voice called out to me.

"Rebel?"  
My eyes closed and I let out a sigh. My shoulders slumped and I hung my head. I took a deep breath before lifting my head and straightening my shoulders. I turned around my expression unreadable. Loki was staring at me shocked. I began to walk towards his cell. When I stood in front of it I managed a small smile.

"Hello Loki."

-

~Loki's pov~

"How.." I was at a loss for words.

I stared at her at I stopped a mere inch from the cells barrier. She looked beautiful in Asgardian wear. Had I not known her I would have mistaken her for visiting smirked at me and I blushed lightly realizing I had been staring. She approached the cell and now stood directly in front of me.

"It been a while." Rebel says giving me a small smile.

"That it has…how did you get here?" I asked cautiously. Her smile dropped completely, expression darkening.

"Thor brought Jane here in hopes of finder a cure for her. I tagged along for extra security." My grew angry at the mention of my brother.

"What happened to the mortal? I doubt Odin was pleased." Rebel snorted. Her expression was one of amusement.

"He was pissed. Tried to throw us out but whatever was in Jane zapped the guards."

"I was supposed to be protecting her. One hell of a job I did." Rebel mutters. The shame of failing her task evident.

"What ails her?" I asked, not out of concern of course.

"The Aether is in her." Rebel meets my eyes which widened slightly.

"I thought it had been-"

"Apparently your grandfather hid it on Earth and Jane found it. What is it with you gods and earth?" I shrugged a smile forming.

-

~Rebel's pov~

I stood there kinda awkwardly. Okay is was really awkward mainly because I didnt know what to say. What do you say to a guy who was kinda your best friend and then kisses you like he isn't trying to take over your freaking planet! I shifted uneasily on my feet and began looking around the dungeons. There was some creepy ass things down here...is that a dragon?

"Its good to see you again. Though I wish it was under better circumstances." Loki said with a breathy laugh. I grinned.

"Hey I'm not the one who tried to take over a planet and got their ass tossed in a cell." Loki gave me a 'are you really bringing this up' look.

"Are you sure your not in a cell?" Loki asked slyly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure the only one in a cell is yo-" I paused when realized my surrounding had changed. I was in Loki's cell..sonofabitch!

"You little.." Loki smirked at me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What?" he asked innocently. I rolled my eyes and muttered curses under my breath.

"Alright very funny now let me out."

"Mmmm no." Loki grinned.

"Loki.." I warned.

"Yes, kitten?"

"That's it." I pulled a knife that I had tucked inside of my belt and chucked it at his head. Unfortunately the bastard ducked.

"Feisty as ever I see." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." I threw another one and it nicked his ear. He reached up surprised and looked at his fingers that were now stained with blood.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

We starred at each other for a few seconds before we burst out laughing. I clutched my stomach trying not to fall over.

"I can't believe you remembered that!" I laughed.

"You understood that reference." Loki grinned wickedly. I groaned.

"Oh my god I should never have told you about that." Loki barked out a laugh. I smoothed out my dress and fixed my hair. When I glanced back at Loki he was looking at me thoughtfully.

"I missed you." I blinked wondering if I had heard right. A warm smile spread cross my face.

"I missed you too." Loki looked at me surprised before smiling slightly at me.

-

~Rebels pov~

I talked with him for a few more minutes before I realized I had been away from Jane for too long. Some bodyguard I am…

"I have too go. See you later okay?" I said looking at Loki while standing up and smoothing out my dress.

"Well I can't exactly go anywhere but yes I'm sure you will." I rolled my eyes and gave Loki a quick hug before he used his magic to teleport me back to the outside of the cell.

"Bye loks." I waved before walking back the stone steps to exit the dungeons.

I walked past the guards and took a couple pics of me trying to annoy them but to no avail. I gave up and decided to go looking for Jane. I tracked her to a balcony where she sat with Thor. I didn't want to interrupt them since they literally just reunited so I leaned against a shadow covered pillar and watched.

-

Jane and Thor are strolling around the waterfront at the edge of the Palace. Jane now wears Asgardian attire.

"When you came for me, you knew I was in trouble." Jane inquires.

"When Heimdall lost sight of you, you were no longer on Earth." Thor tells her.

"Well how is that possible?"

"I believe you were and you weren't." They take a seat on a bench. As Thor explains, he takes Jane's hands in his own and presses their palms together.

"The Nine Realms travel within Yggdrasil, orbiting Midgard in much the way your planet orbits the sun. Every five thousand years the worlds align perfectly, we call this the Convergence. During this time the borders between worlds become blurred. It's possible you found one of these points. We are lucky that it remained open. Once the worlds pass out of alignment, the connection is lost."

-

'This knowledge is hurting my brain.' Rebel frowns.

-

Thor shifts his hands to symbolize the breaking of the alignment between worlds, then leans in to kiss Jane.

"I like the way you explain things." Jane smiles but then becomes sad.

-

Rebel gags quietly.

-

"What will happen to me?"

"I'll find a way to save you, Jane."

"Your father said there was- "

"My father doesn't know everything."

"Don't let him hear you say that. " Thor and Jane turn, surprised by Frigga's approach.

"You two love birds are gonna make me hurl." Rebel smirks as Jane blushes. Thor smiles at Rebel.

"Jane Foster, Rebelle Black, please meet Frigga, Queen of Asgard. My mother."

"Your Highness." Rebel inclines her head. Frigga nods back.

Startled, Jane drops Thor's hands and distances herself from him, embarrassed.

"Hi."Jane looks at Frigga unsure.


	5. Jail Break

In his cell, Loki is lying on his bed, bored, throwing an empty cup into the air and catching it. Meanwhile, in a cell he shares with other prisoners, Algrim removes the gem from his stomach and crushes it in his palm.

His whole body starts to shake as molten heat radiates up his arm and throughout his body. His cellmates panic, and begin shouting for help while banging their fists against their cell's energy shield.

Hearing the commotion, Loki rises from his bed. The heat that consumes Algrim grows so intense, it emit an explosive wave of heat so powerful, his fellow inmates are incinerated. His armor clothing and horned mask have become fused to his body like a skin. He has transformed into Kursed.

Using the head of one screaming inmate who survived the blast, Kursed now smashes his way through the energy shield. An alarm is sounded throughout the palace. Two guards within the dungeon rush to stop him, but he lifts them by their throats and roasts them with his molten hot hands. He then proceeds to release the other prisoners.

Beyond the dungeon, soldiers run to pick up their swords and shields.

-  
With prisoners pouring past like rats, Kursed approaches Loki's cell, the last in the row. Loki has been watching the prison break with cautious curiosity. As Kursed stands on the other side of the barrier, Loki gives him a long, predatory stare. Kursed turns away, deciding not to release this one from his cell. Unperturbed, Loki offers some parting advice.

"You might want to take the stairs to the left."

Kursed stops, considers Loki's words, and turns towards the left.

-  
Within the palace Thor, Jane, Rebel and Frigga hear the alarm.

"The prison." Frigga says worriedly.

"Loki." Thor says.

"Shit." Rebel muttered.

"Go, I'll look after her. " Frigga says to Thor who nods.

Thor sheds his cloak as he runs to the balcony, leaps from the edge and catches Mjolnir in the air as it hurtles past.

-

In the DUNGEONS, Fandral and Volstagg have joined the soldiers to battle the escaping Marauders.

"It's as if they resent being in prison!" Fandral comments to Volstagg.

"There's no pleasing some creatures!" Volstagg replies.

As soldiers and prisoners battle beyond his cell, Loki sits calmly at the edge of his cell, beside the energy shield, and reads a book.  
Thor arrives, and a group of Marauders warily back away.

"Return to your cells and no further harm will come to you. You have my word." Thor says looking at the escaped prisoners. As he turns his head to the right, a Marauder punches him in the face. Thor grabs him.

"Very well, you do not have my word. "

He joins in the fight, laying waste to all prisoners in his path.

-

Within the palace, Odin is leading a squadron of guards and giving order to their commander.

"Send a squadron to the weapons vault, defend it at all costs. Seal the dungeon. " Odin orders.

"Odin." Frigga calls out.

"Frigga." He looks to the commander awaiting dismissal.

"Go!" Odin turns then to Frigga.

"It's a skirmish. Nothing to fear. " Odin says to reassure her.

"You've never been a very good liar. " Frigga looks at him unimpressed.

"Take her to your chambers. I'll come for you when it's safe." Odin orders Frigga.

More soldiers march by, and Jane looks over to see the Lady Sif among them. Sif glares at Jane as she passes.

"Take care. " Odin reaches out to Frigga affectionately.

"Despite all I have survived, my Queen still worries for me."

"It's only because I worry over you that you have survived." Frigga retorts.

"Ha!" Rebel laughs and Jane elbows her side.

As Frigga, Jane, and Rebel walk briskly away, Frigga takes a short sword from the scabbard of a passing soldier.

"Listen to me now. I want you to do everything I ask – no questions." Frigga says quietly.

"Yes ma'am." Jane replies.

"Can I question why I can't ask questions?"


	6. The Queen Has Fallen

In his observatory, Heimdall hears the sound of something approaching. He runs out onto the rainbow bridge, matching the pace of the invisible craft he can hear moving alongside him.

Jumping up onto one of the bridge's supports, he runs along it until he reaches the highest peak, from which he leaps off. As he hurtles towards the invisible craft he pulls two daggers from their sheaths at his waist and plunges them into the shell of the craft, dangling from them as the invisibility shield ripples away. He slides down the dark ship and jams a dagger into the engine.

As the Harrow Ship crashes upon the bridge, Heimdall jumps clear; an expression of relief on his face for intercepting this invisible intruder.  
But then he hears more sounds behind him and turns as the shadow of the great dark elf mothership falls across him. It, along with a host of these smaller craft have winked into plain sight. He cannot single-handedly defeat them all.

Heimdall watches, dumbfounded, as they pick up speed towards the great golden city. Asgard's tries to defend itself with anti-aircraft missiles and the release of its own air-borne craft, but the dark elves are faster, and they are drawing closer to the palace.

Heimdall runs back into the observatory and thrusts his sword into the control panel. A great energy dome rises up around the Palace itself, shielding it from the attack that is raging upon the rest of the city. A dark elf harrow ship collides into the energy dome and explodes

-

Within the palace, Algrim has found his way to a room where a huge whirling ball of energy – the machine that powers the palace's protective dome- is housed.

He destroys it, and the dome collapses. A harrow ship crash lands with purpose into the palace, knocking out dozens of supporting columns and taking out everyone in its path as it slides to a halt inside the throne room.

-

In the dungeon, Thor and his comrades glance around as the palace shudders and a rain of dust falls from the ceiling. Frowning, Thor looks to Loki, who glances around with a mildly-uneasy-but-still-fairly-ambiguous-expression.

-

Back in the throne room, Asgardian soldiers warily approach the silent harrow ship. From within, the dark elves bide their time in silence, waiting for the soldiers to draw closer.

Finally, they judge them close enough and begin firing upon them. Their weapons are hi-tech. Their guns fire laser beams and their grenades swallow their targets up into miniature black holes.

As the first wave of dark elves engage the soldiers in battle, Malekith exits the ship. He strides purposefully across the room, removes a grenade from the belt of one of his soldiers and throws it at the throne. The throne is ripped into a black hole, sending a powerful message to the Asgardians: Their reign over the universe is over.

-

In his cell, Loki watches as the dungeon empties of soldiers, and he is left behind.

-

Meanwhile, Odin enters the throne room and surveys the damage and carnage. Malekith has already moved on, and the floor is scattered with the remains of Asgardian and dark elf alike. He is struck then with a realization as to where Malekith might be heading.

"Frigga."

-

" I need you two to stay hidden. Should anyone come you are not to interfere. No matter what. Understood?" Frigga looks us both in the eyes.

"But what if-" Frigga cuts Jane off.

"The Aether mustn't fall into the wrong hands."

"I sure as hell won't hide. My job is to protect Jane. And I cant do that if I'm cowering behind a pillar. Besides your Thor's family and he's a friend of mine. I protect my family." Rebel says seriously. Frigga studies Rebel before nodding.

"Very well-" There was a loud banging and crashing. Someone had broken down the doors.

"Go!" Jane scurries off and Frigga creates a decoy. Rebel stares at it.

"That's freaky.."

-

Malekith has found his way to Frigga's chamber. As they hear him approach the great doors, Jane stands, fearful, and goes to Frigga's side. Frigga and Rebel place themselves before Jane and face Malekith as Jane moves into the background.

"Stand down, creature, and you may still survive this. " Frigga warns. Rebel gets into a fighting stance. Her tail swishes uneasily behind her. Her ears swivel atop her head picking up Jane's movement.

"I have survived worse, woman."

"Who are you?" Frigga inquires.

"I am Malekith, and I would have what is mine." Malekith approaches, Frigga glances behind her to Jane, understanding what it is that Malekith wants.

Rebel hisses baring her fangs. Her tail lashing wildly behind her. Jane scuttles further back. As Malekith draws closer, Frigga strikes him across the face with her sword.

He withdraws his own sword and they begin to fight. Frigga proves herself to be a strong warrior, and not only disarms Malekith but pins him beneath her with her sword to his throat.

"I have to admit Frigga you got some moves." Rebel says impressed.

At that moment, Kursed comes up from behind Rebel and knocks her into a stone pillar. He then disarms Frigga and lifts her in the air. He presses her sword against her back in warning. Malekith now approaches Jane.

Rebel struggles to stand but growls as Malekith approaches the decoy.

"You have something, child. Give it back." He reaches out to Jane, but as he grabs at her she dissolves. Realizing she's a projection, he turns to Frigga.

"Witch! Where is the Aether! " Malekith roars. Rebel gets back up to her feet but holds her arm across her ribcage where two ribs cracked.

"I'll never tell. " Frigga looks at him coldly.

"I believe you."

Kursed slides the sword into her back. At that moment Thor's anguished cry can be heard as he arrives and sends a burst of lightning from Mjolnir.

"No!" Rebel shouts. Eyes wide as she watches Frigga's body fall to the floor.

The lightning strikes Malekith in the face, instantly blackening one side, but he and Algrim run to the balcony. Thor throws his hammer, knocking them over the edge but as he runs forward, a harrow ship flies up and past, out of even Mjonir's range. They have escaped.

Rebel rushes over to Frigga and tries to add pressure to the wound. She looks form the wound, to Frigga's face then to Thor. Odin arrives, Rebel backs away. He stares in shock and grief at Frigga for a moment before gathering her still body in his arms.

Rebel looks down at her blood soaked hands and falls to her knees. Jane comes from around a pillar and looks around scared. Thor meets her gaze before looking back at his father who runs his hand against Frigga's cheek.


	7. Treason Of The Highest Order

On the waterfront, Odin, Thor and the citizens of Asgard gather for the funeral rites. Frigga is floated out on a boat, and at Odin's signal an archer sends a flaming arrow onto the boat, setting it alight.

As her flaming boat carries on across the water, hundreds of burning arrows soar through the air, alighting on the boats of every other soldier and citizen killed by the invading dark elves.

With hundreds of boats burning behind her like candles, Frigga's vessel approaches the edge of Asgard's sea. The waters flow over the edge and into space.

Odin strikes his staff, Gungnir, upon the ground, and rather than drop over the edge, Frigga's funeral vessel continues to drift beyond the water, until her spirit itself rises from the boat and lifts into the cosmos like thousands of scattering stars.

The citizens of Asgard cradle orbs of light, which they now lift towards the sky and release. The orbs float up, each a tribute to a lost loved one.  
In his cell, Loki's reading is interrupted by the arrival of a guard. The guard passes him news of Frigga's death. Loki inclines his head; dismissing the guard.

Then he calmly places his book on the small round table before him, moves to the center of the room and clenches his fists at his side, releasing a burst of telekinetic energy that sends his furniture flying.

On earth, Erik Selvig is trying to explain the Convergence to a class. On a blackboard behind him, is a comprehensive diagram of the nine realms.

"The universe rotates on a five thousand year cycle, and once it's cycled, all the worlds' align." Erik holds up a shoe as an example.

"Imagine…Imagine that this is our world, and now.." he looks around, and another shoe is handed to him.

"Oh, thank you. And this is another world. Normally they're separate, but during the alignment everything is connected. All Nine Realms. All Nine Realms are passing through each other and gravity, light, and even matter, is crashing from one world to the other." he smacks the shoes together, over and over.

"But if this happens to us now, the result would be cataclysmic." he puts the shoes on the desk and picks up two pencils, now holding them before him.

"My gravimetric spikes can stabilize the focal point of the Convergence." he swaps the pencils for the shoes once more, and waves them about so that they no longer collide.

"This time the alignment, and all the other worlds, would just pass up by. It's beautiful. It's simple. Any questions?" his class of students are in fact fellow patients with whom he shares a psychiatric ward. No one pays attention to him.

"Yeah. Can I have my shoe back?" One patient asks.

In DEEP SPACE, Malekith is regaining his strength, following the injury inflicted upon his face from Thor's hammer, Mjolnir.

"Heal. You will need your strength to reclaim the Aether. And when you wake, we will kill them all." Algrim says to Malekith.

"I'll be back I just need to get this..blood off me." Rebel says to Jane who nods. Rebel pauses before exiting the chamber.

Jane sits alone in her chamber. She walks out onto the balcony where the Aether's blood red vision descends upon her, turning all she sees to crimson darkness. The vision is interrupted by the arrival of guards.

"Jane Foster, you need to come with us." A guard orders. Jane looks at them alarmed.

~Rebels POV~

I was walking back from my chambers when I saw Jane being led away by several guards. I stopped and watched hem from behind a pillar confused.

"What the…?" I ducked back behind the pillar when a few guards walked past. My ears and tail were out so I could listen in better on their conversation.

"Do you know where she might have went?" One guard asked. The other merely laughed.

"It's a mortal how hard could she be to find?" The pair continued to walk down the corridor.

'Oh yeah? We'll see about that.'

With a feral grin I shifted into my panther form and proceeded to stalk the pair.

After scaring the shit out of the two guards I made my way to Thor's room. When I got there I snuck inside and shifted back. I looked around and spotted Thor leaning against a pillar as he looked out to the city below.

"Thor?" said god turned around and looked at me in surprise.

"Lady Rebelle what brings you here?"

"Its Jane. I had gone to clean myself up and when I got back several guards were escorting her to her chambers. I followed to guards after hearing that they were looking for me and learned that the All-Father had ordered to have us confined to our chambers." I explained quickly.

Thor's face darkened. I fidgeted with my cape.

"Stay here. I must speak with my father." before i could protest I was left alone in the room.

~3rd POV~

Rebel looked around the room unsure of what to do. She walks towards the large wooden doors and tries to open them, but they have been locked from the outside.

"Seriously? He could have at least let me grab my phone .." Rebel muttered before plopping onto the bed and tossing a knife into the air.

Rebel continues to toss the sharp knife into the air until she heard someone's footsteps to her left.

She quickly threw the knife in the direction of the footsteps and stood up to see who it was.

standing wide eyes was a female servant who had frowned in place. Rebel's knife barely a millimeter from her head.

Rebel stood there surprised and slightly embarrassed for nearly killing the servant.

"Uh...hi?"

The servant merely shuffled sideways back the way she came, her gaze lingered in Rebel before she turned and darted from the room.

Rebel blinked slowly before walking over to the way and yanking her knife from it. She tucked it back into her belt before sitting down on Thor's bed.

"Well that was...weird..."

In the throne room, the Allfather stands with his council of men before the ruins of his throne. Between them is a holographic model of the Palace.

"We are still unable to restore the palace shields. Our artillery cannot detect them, even Heimdall cannot see them. My King, we are all but defenseless." Fandral says to Odin.

"She's your prisoner now?" Thor says as he enters the room. Odin looks to his son and turns away. Thor looks to those who stand in discussion with Odin.

"Leave us. " he orders. After the men depart, Odin descends the stairs.

"I do not wish to fight with you." Odin says tiredly.

"Nor I with you. But I intend to pursue Malekith."

"We possess the Aether. Malekith will come to us. "

"Yes. And they will destroy us."

"You over-estimate the power of these creatures. "

"No, I value our people's lives. I'll take Jane to the Dark World and draw the enemy away from Asgard. When Malekith pulls the Aether from Jane, it will be exposed and vulnerable, and I will destroy it and him. " Thor tells Odin his plan.

"And if you fail? You risk this weapon falling into the hands of our enemies. "

"The risk is far greater if we do nothing. His ship could be over our heads right now and we'd never even know it." Thor argues.

"If and when he comes, his men will fall on ten thousand Asgardian blades. "

"And how many of our men should fall on theirs? "

"As many as are needed!" Odin shouts, he leans over his staff, as if over-exerted.

"Ach!" He regains himself as Thor steps forward.

"We will fight! To the last Asgardian breathe. And the last drop of Asgardian blood. "

"And how are you different from Malekith? " Thor questions.

"The difference, my son, is that I will win." Odin laughs, he turns and walks away, leaving Thor staring troubled after him.

On earth, Darcy is pacing Jane's apartment while Ian watches the news.

"Jane isn't calling me back, Erik isn't calling me back, stupid SHIELD isn't calling me back! " Darcy rants.

"What's SHIELD? " Ian asks.

"It's a secret." Darcy tells him. She leaves a message on Erik's voicemail.

'Oh hey Erik, it's Darcy again… Ah, Thor came back, he took Jane to Asgard, and um, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

Ian is still staring at the TV when the news shifts to a more relevant subject.

"Something else went missing this week, when astrophysicist Dr. Erik Selvig, notable for his involvement in the alien invasion of New York, streaked nude across Stonehenge… " A news reporter says.

"Darcy, you really need to look at this. Your friend Erik… What was his last name again? " Ian asks Darcy.

"…disrobed, and began shouting at visitors to the historic site. He was later taken into police custody for psychiatric evaluation. Police are still refusing to confirm…" the news anchor continues.

Darcy sits beside Ian on the couch. Ian pauses the news report on a close up of crazy-eyed Selvig. Darcy's expression crumples in dismay.

On Asgard, Thor sits alone in an empty corner of a tavern. Heimdall approaches and takes a seat at his table, removing his helmet in the process.

"Your not in Odin's war council?" Thor asks.

"The Bifrost is closed by your father's orders. No one is to come or to go. We face an enemy that is invisible even to me. What use is a guardian such as that? " Heimdall replies.

"Malekith will return, you know this. But I need your help. "

"I cannot over-rule my King's wishes. Not even for you. "

"I'm not asking you to. The realms need their Allfather strong and unchallenged, whether he is or not. But he is blinded, Heimdall. By hatred and by grief. "

"As are we all. "

"Well I see clearly enough. "

"The risks are too great. "

"Everything that we do from here on is a risk, there is no other way. " Heimdall considers Thor's words.

"What do you require of me? "

"What I'm about to ask of you is treason of the highest order. Success will bring us exile and failure shall mean our death. Malekith knew the Aether was here, he can sense its power. If we do nothing he will come for it again, but this time lay waste to all of Asgard."

Thor has called his closest friends to a secret meeting. Rebel, Lady Sif, Fandral and Volstagg have now joined Heimdall to hear Thor's plan.

"We must move Jane off world. " Thor tells them.

"How?" Rebel asks.

"The Bifrost has been shut down and the Tesseract locked away in the vault. " Sif says.

"There are other paths off Asgard; ways known only to a few. " Heimdall informs.

"One, actually. " Thor says. His comrades realize Thor is meaning to enlist in Loki's help.

"Aw fuck..."

"No." Volstagg says in disbelief.

sorry for the shitty chapter...


	8. Mmm Brother You Look Ravishing

In the dungeons, Thor and Rebel approaches Loki's cell. Loki walks towards the energy barrier to meet him.

"Thor. After all this time, and now you come to visit me. Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock? " Loki mocks him. Rebel's ears pin themselves to her head. Her tail sways agitatedly behind her.

"Loki enough. No more illusions." Thor says unamused.

Loki closes his eyes and bends his head, disappearing with a ripple of magic. The illusion of a neat tidy cell drops away, to show a room scattered with upturned furniture, and Loki sitting against the opposite wall. His foot bleeding, his clothing torn, his hair a mess. Rebel's eyes widen and gasp escapes her mouth.

"Now you see me brother. " Thor approaches him from the other side of the barrier.

"Loki.." Rebel's eyes are filled with sorrow as she looks upon the broken man that was her friend.

"Did she suffer? " Loki inquires about Frigga's death. Rebel looks down ashamed but shakes her head.

"She died instantly." Rebel said softly.

"I did not come here to share our grief. Instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament."

"Go on. " Loki asks curios.

"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you; vengeance. And afterwards, this cell. "

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me? " Loki says chuckling.

"I don't. Mother did. You should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with the glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me and I will kill you. " Thor says threateningly.

"Sorry Loki but i'm with Thor on this." Rebel crosses her arms and shifts her weight onto her left leg.

"When do we start?" Loki says smiling, lifting his head from the wall. The corner of Rebel's mouth quirks up in a small smile.

-

~Flashing back to the meeting~

"He will betray you. " Fandral warns.

"He will try." Thor says.

Rebel crosses her arms a frown on her face.

-

Now freed from prison, Loki, Rebel and Thor walk down a wide plaza lined with pillars.

"This is so unlike you, brother. So clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out? " Loki mocked.

"If you keep speaking I just might." Thor said sounding as if he already regretted this. Rebel snorts, a smirk on her face.

"Fine. As you wish. I'm not even here." Loki shape-shifts into an guard.

"Is this better? "

"Better looking that's for sure." Rebel grins, Loki pointedly ignores her.

"It's better company at least. " Thor says glancing at his brother.

"Still, we could be less conspicuous. " Loki changes back into his own form, and transforms Thor into Sif and Rebel into Volstagg.

"Mmm brother, you look ravishing." Loki says eyeing Thor.

Thor looks down at his feminine body before replying in his own voice.

"It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form. "

Rebel glances down at herself and nearly screams.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Very well. Perhaps you prefer one of your new companions, given that you seem to like them so much." Loki now morphs into Captain America.

"Oh my god…."

"Oh, this is much better. Whoa! Costume's a bit much, it's so tight! But the confidence! I can feel the righteousness surging! Hey, wanna have a rousing discussion about truth, honor, patriotism? God bless America-"

Thor suddenly grabs Loki and slams him into a pillar, a palm pressed against his mouth.

"That was hilarious I wish I had video taped that.." Rebel says trying to stifle her laughter.

"What?" Loki asks annoyed. Thor turns in the direction of two soldiers walking along the plaza. Rebel immediately stops laughing save for a few giggles that escape her.

"You can at least furnish me with a weapon. My dagger, something!" Thor looks at him and the sound of sliding metal can be heard. Loki smiles.

"At last, a little common sense. " Loki looks down just as Thor snaps on a pair of handcuffs. Loki holds up his now cuffed hands and glares at Thor.

"What? I thought you liked tricks. " Thor laughs and continues onwards.

"Pfft-HAHA YOUR FACE! Your freaking face!" Rebel wiped the tears from her eyes before walking over to Loki and pulling him along.

-

~Back to the meeting Thor holds with his friends.~

"But what then? Your lovely mortal is being guarded by a legion of Einherjar guards who will see you coming from miles away. " Fandral asks.

"I won't be the one who comes for her." Thor turns and looks to Sif.

"Now you just want Jane to die."

-

A guard open the door of Jane's chamber for another guard who is carrying a meal for her. She looks up, clearly unhappy.

"I'm not hungry." Sif enters behind the guards and knocks them both out.

"Good. Let's go." Sif escorts Jane though the palace to where Thor and Rebel wait with Loki. As Jane sees Loki, she draws ahead of Sif.

"You're - "

"I'm Loki. You may have heard of me." Jane smacks him across the face.

"That was for New York. "

"I have taught you well." Rebel laughs and hugs Jane. Jane smiles.

"I like her." Loki laughs, and looks to Thor.

-

~Flashback to Thor's meeting~

"And what of the Allfather? " Sif asks.

"It is my sworn duty to notify him of crimes against authority." Heimdall tells them.

"Why is he here again?"

-

Heimdall at his post in the observatory. Odin enters, accompanied by four of his Einherjar guards

"You called me here on an urgent matter. What is it." Odin questions.

"Treason, my lord." Heimdall informs.

"Whose?"

"Mine." Heimdall pulls his great sword out from the control panel of the observatory.

The movement causes the guards to step towards him, though he lays it across his palm in surrender. At that moment, Captain of the guard, Tyr, enters.

"My king, the mortal has been taken." Tyr looks to Heimdall. Odin follows his gaze, realization dawning. Heimdall stands his ground, silent.  
Odin speaks to Tyr, but continues to hold Heimdall's gaze as he does so.

"Stop Thor. By any means necessary. " Tyr leaves, flanked by two guards.


End file.
